Reba, What Now!
by Hannanball13
Summary: Reba has gotten herself into a big ol' mess... And she's gonna handle it Texas Style.
1. Chapter 1

Cheyenne knocked on the door furiously,

"Mom? Are you okay, you've been in there for twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, y'all shouldn't be worried, I've worked for a doctor I know it's just a bug it'll- it'll-"

Reba's eldest daughter took a step back, she chuckled,

"Mom, you worked for a dentist's office, it doesn't count!"

"Well, excuse me…" Her mother's voice echoed from the toilet bowl.

Cheyenne laughed to herself,

"Wow, you have haven't been this sick since you were pregnant for Jake…"

"Shut up Chey-" Reba's head shot up only making her stomach turn again.

"Mom?"

"Cheyenne get your butt in here!"

Her daughter opened the door, realizing that it had never been locked and blamed it, like always on the fact that she was a blonde.

"What?"

By the time Cheyenne had closed the door behind her, Reba was searching the medicine chest,

"Cheyenne I'm gonna ask you once, where do we keep our pregnancy tests?"

"What- who said anything about pregnancy?"

"You did, but that's not the point….. just tell me!"

"M-mom, I- I don't keep pregnancy tests around the house, what if Elizabeth, ummmm- chokes on them? Yeah….What am I supposed to do then huh?"

"Quit playing games and just tell me…"

Cheyenne had been horrible at lying ever since Reba could remember; she could always catch her in the act of sneaking out, especially when it was with Van.

"In the back of the cabinet, in the upstairs bathroom…" she mumbled.

Reba walked out of the bathroom quickly, too quickly for herself to make Cheyenne feel guilty and much too fast for her daughter.

Cheyenne was almost speechless,

"You don't think…"

"I'm not thinking, I'm assuming honey." Reba trailed off as she trailed up the steps.

She stumbled into the upstairs bathroom, her daughter tripping in right behind her.

"Mom?" she asked bewildered.

"We'll see…. I am trying to find out, now leave!"

Reba could hear Cheyenne pacing outside of the bathroom, and was almost unable to keep from choking back the tears when she heard Van bounding up the stairs,

"Hey Cheyenne, what's wrong?" you could tell Van had is usual goofy smile on his face.

Reba listened to the mumbling that followed, and flinched as Van began pounding on the bathroom door,

"MRS. H, DO I NEED TO KICK BRIAN'S ASS?"

She didn't say a word to Van,

"Cheyenne, I'm going to open the door, but only for you to come in okay?"

"Fine." She replied like a small child who couldn't get their way.

She opened the door just a tiny crack and Cheyenne pushed through, opening it as little as possible, so her mother didn't have to see the ridiculous look of rage on Van's face.

"I can't look at the test, would you mind?" Reba motioned toward the sink where the test was balanced on the edge of the basin.

"It's two lines."

"Yeah? I'm not versed in modern pregnancy testing, if the test doesn't turn blue I'm unsure if I should start buying my onesies now, or if I should jump up and down with joy." She looked at her daughter half- hoping even though she had every symptom in the book it wouldn't be true.

Cheyenne tried her best to be positive,

"Yayyy, newww babyyyy….." she sang unconvincingly.

Reba backed up into the door and slid down, as she hit the cold tile, the tears seemed to fall from her eyes freely; she no longer had the choice to hold them back.

"Cheyenne….. No."

"You have to tell Bryan."

"I don't know…. No." she repeated in denial.

"Mom-"

"I don't think you understand honey, I don't think you could ever understand!"

"Don't you want another baby?"

"Maybe 25 years ago!"

"Mom it's a blessing..."

"Or a curse Cheyenne…. Or a curse."

"I'm sure Bryan will be ecstatic Mom, give him a chance to impress you."

"How can he impress me anymore than he already has? It's convincing me that I love him that's the problem."

"Oh mom…" Cheyenne slid down the wall herself to embrace her mother; Reba willingly laid her head on her daughter's shoulder and wept…

"It's okay, in the morning you'll have an entirely different view, believe me mom, when I got pregnant, everything always seemed better in the morning…. And that was much bigger of a situation than this is of course!"

Reba stared at her daughter in disbelief, glaring her you've got to be kidding me glare right into the blacks of Cheyenne's eyeballs, her mouth agape,

"CHEYENNE!"

"Oh stop!" She jumped up from the floor, and left the bathroom leaving Reba to herself to think….. Something Reba didn't really feel like doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba searched her brain this wasn't a predicament the red head ever thought she would be in, better yet not a predicament she wanted to be in….

She finally got the nerve to leave the soothing bathroom floor; it was cool, and seemed to keep the nausea to a minimum. Reba steadied herself on her feet, and tucked the test in her back pocket of her jeans, and as she entered the hallway reluctantly she wasn't surprised only to be facing Van, who was uncomfortably close to her, Texas heat was horrific enough, she didn't need her gigantic son-in-law right on top of her.

Reba let out a sigh of frustration, and Van stepped back realizing she was in one of her moods… Well not one of her usual moods, this time she could blame her irritability on the tiny human growing inside of her.

"What Van?" she asked.

"Woah, woah, Mrs. H, I was just wondering if you needed anything?"

"No Van! The only thing I need is to speak with Bryan, but I need the gosh darn nerve to do it, and breathing down my neck won't make me brave now will it?"

"We got some whiskey down…..oh yeah." He giggled nervously and slowly stepped away until he was out of smacking distance; she shrugged his usual stupidity off and made her way down stairs, gripping the railing so hard her knuckles were white, trying her best to look like she was well, but only managed to look as if she was tipsy. Reba lowered herself down onto the bottom step, and successfully made it to the couch before collapsing in utter exhaustion from attempting to make the room stop spinning. As she laid herself down, Barbara Jean came barging through the door,

"REBA!"

Reba, out of surprise shot up off the couch only to make herself more nauseous than before, although at this point seemed almost impossible.

"What Barbara Jean?" Reba questioned in anger.

"Cheyenne told me you were sick, I came STRAIGHT over, I think I broke the record!" She clicked the stop watch, "Yep, twenty one seconds! That's not even jumping the fence!"

Reba rolled her eyes,

"Exactly how much did Cheyenne tell you?"

"It's okay, I'm not afraid to get the stomach flu, Henry gets it all of the time…."

"Yeah, you know, I think I just need some quiet time, just to lay back and relax, I'll get over it."

"Okay, did you call Bryan?"

Reba shot back up,

"Why would I have to call Bryan? Bryan doesn't need to get sick, Bryan doesn't deserve this, what am I supposed to tell him, hey Bryan I don't feel well, wanna come over just so I can scare you away by telling you I'm pre-"

"You're what?" Barbara Jean asked suspiciously.

"Pre- pretending to be s-sick." She covered.

"Oh I thought you were going to say you were pregnant! Can you imagine Reba pregnant! Hahahahahahahahaha… Reba pregnant! Aww man, I crack myself up" She chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Reba's face turned almost the same color of her hair, and this time she shot up straight off the couch into Barbara Jean's face,

"What did you say you big blonde bimbo? Why would that be so strange huh? I had three of your husband's kids, why would it be so ridiculous for me to have a fourth with another man? Would you like to explain Barbara Jean! Wouldya?" Tears of anger streamed down Reba's face, and she wiped them away quickly, but not quick enough to hide them from the big o'l blonde, that was now so shocked she was sitting on the couch with her mouth wide open.

"Oh my God, Ohhhh myyyy Godddddd!"

"Oh shut your pie hole Barbara Jean!"

"Reba is PREGNANT!" She squealed as Jake walked in,

"Mom YOUR WHAT!" Jake was old enough now that he could understand most any arguments, he was almost a teenager, which only seemed to make her more upset today.

"BARBARA JEAN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed.

She walked out the door never letting her eyes off of Reba, still in disbelief. Jake walked toward his mother,

"Mom? Is that true?"

"Yes honey, it's true." She sat back down.

"It's Bryan's isn't it?"

"Umm, yeah Jakie, that's right.."

She had been expecting some big heart broken reaction….

"Okay. Well Bryan's waiting out in the kitchen…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah remember, you were puking, Dad was golfing, Cheyenne couldn't leave Elizabeth because Van was at work, so you asked Bryan to bring me to practice…"

She shook her head, not believing how she could forget that? She was almost scared to see what Bryan was doing in the kitchen; she dismissed Jake to his room and slowly made her way over to see Bryan. He was sitting on the kitchen floor,

"Reba?"

"Before you react-"

"NO, no I'm gonna react! You barely even wanted to make love with me Reba!You were even hesitant to date me again, I love you Reba, I do! But you have to tell me one thing, do you love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_(I know it's pathetic but I haven't had this many reactions before so I'll keep going, it was kind of pointless to write before when no one cared, but yay! Hope you enjoy this part, I really don't remember so much of Bryans personality, so if I fill in the blanks with wrong information I apologize ;) )_

"Bry-Bryan, I don't-"

He stood up,

"How did I know?"

"Know what?" Reba asked perplexed, hands on her hips.

"You don't love me, you could never love me!"

"What-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about, I'm not your ex-husband, I'm not Brock, and because of that you'll never love me!" He pointed; stretching his finger so far, Reba thought it might just shoot like a bullet right into her face. Bryan slammed the back door, and Reba heard the revving of his car engine and the squealing tires on the pavement as he hurried away. She stood there, her heart had been ripped from her chest for she was starting to feel something for the father of her child, but she knew it would be nothing like her first love Brock, her three beautiful kids were proof that she might never love Bryan that way, and how in the world did he expect only a year of dating to be equivalent to a thirty year marriage? Yeah she had made a mistake by getting pregnant with his child, but she thought she deserved a little bit of leeway in this situation, after all Bryan didn't have to go through the nine months of being a human incubator for a man she barely even had a chance to figure out. Men don't think with their heads, they think with their sex drive, but Reba thought Bryan had always been different, he thought with his heart, and because of that he let her in way too quick, much quicker than Reba could ever let _him_ in. The more she thought about this the more it seemed as if it were Brock's fault, it felt like even a flat tire on her old beat up car, or a stomach ache was Brock's fault after the divorce, but she didn't think she could ever stop loving him. She had closure. That was all. But twenty years wasn't going away in eight, as ridiculous as she may have sounded, _her _heart didn't work like Brock's.

It had been eight years. Eight long years, and now she knew Brock and Barbara Jean were definitely stuck with each other, _first_ of all, she hoped he would never put BJ through the same experience he had put her,_ most_ of all she almost begged to God every night that he wouldn't try to put Henry through what he did to Jake, Kyra, and Cheyenne. Brock knew better now, as much as it was hard to believe these eight years had changed him, whether it was for the better was someone else's call, but she knew they loved each other _now_. Maybe not eight years ago when BJ was just a fling with his dental hygienist, maybe not when she told him about Henry, and maybe not even when Henry was born, but somewhere down that long, crooked line that eight years had drawn they fell for each other, and she resented them for that. She couldn't move on, Reba had always been the strong one, but it was all too hard now, how come she couldn't move on and have a baby with someone else like her ex-husband did? Why couldn't she just get over the fact that somewhere deep inside of her big heart she did love Bryan? And even if everyone else didn't believe it, or even she didn't believe it now, she loved that baby already….

Kyra closed the door behind her, quietly so Reba didn't quite snap out of the daze she was in,

"Hey mom."

She jumped when her daughter broke her last thought,

"Oh, h-hey K-Kyra."

Kyra looked at her mother knowingly, this stuttering grimace her mother had, only presented itself in times of crisis, or when bad news was just around the corner,

"Oh my God is Pop pop dead?" she covered her mouth on the verge of tears.

"NO! Where would you get a silly idea like that, Pop pop is fine!"

"Then what's up with you?"

"N-nothing, why would something be wr-wrong, what c-could possibly be wrong?"

"Well I stopped at BJ and Dad's house on the way over and Barbara Jean was just going on and on how she had to knit a baby blanket, **Oh my God Is Cheyenne Pregnant**?"

"NOOO!" Reba replied.

"Then who?"

"Kyra, do you want some pin wheels? I'll make you some!" Reba said trying to change the subject.

Kyra took a slight step forward, and put on a serious, yet all too familiar and joking face, she touched her mother's arm and put on her gentlest face, but behind her lips lurked her sly and sarcastic grin just waiting to show itself after her "joke",

"Mom, are _you _pregnant." The grin appeared, but disappeared rather quick at her mother's response,

"How-, how's about them pin wheels?"

Kyra now took a step back,

"You're joking right?"

"Now Kyra-"

"C'mon Mom! I'm eighteen now, I just thought we were getting a little normal again! It- it's not right, it's not, I don't approve!" Kyra shook her head in utter disbelief.

Reba stared into the now cold eyes of her youngest daughter,

"Well, I don't need your approval, do I?"

Her daughter twisted her face in a look of disgust,

"I'm spending the night at someone else's place, You call me when someone knocks some sense into you, Jake could probably do it better now than anyone else in this dysfunctional loony bin we call a family…" She stomped away much like Bryan did, slamming the door much like Bryan did, Reba listened to the engine rev much like she did when Bryan left, and listened as the roar of Kyra's old ford rumbled further and further away, it was almost unbearable to hear her daughter give up so quickly, it hurt much more than it did when Bryan wouldn't have it, but if Kyra didn't want anything to do with Reba now, or if she could write her sibling off as quickly as she did, Reba didn't know how she could react, or better yet, if she wanted to react. It would have been much easier to curl up into a little ball than what she decided to do then, she picked up the phone and dialed her Daddy.


	4. Chapter 4

_ (Just so everyone knows, I'm using Reba McEntire's age, as if Reba Hart were physically the same person, and all of this is set after the show's finale…or whenever it would seem plausible, excuse my faulty planning… it's my first successful fic. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. ) ~Hannanball13_

The phone seemed to ring forever and ever and ever, when Brock answered Reba almost threw up on her kitchen floor,

"H-hey Brock."

"Hi Reba?" Brock replied confused at Reba's strange behavior.

"Can you call Kyra?" Her voice breaking more than she thought it would.

"Why, is everything okay?"

"Umm, yeah she's just a little angry with me… that's all..."

"Why is that so out of the ordinary?, she'll come back home, she always comes back to you Reba, you are her mother, even if she doesn't want to admit it sometimes!"

"These are different circumstances Brock; just call her before she joins the Peace Corps or something!" She was on the verge of tears, her stomach doing flips and turns as Brock remained silent on the other end for a while.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah that bad…" Reba trailed off.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, what happened that ticked Kyra off, well off more than usual..."

"Brock-"

"Come on Reba, you're still my best friend, please I want you to trust me again…"

"Well you're not my best friend, not anymore." She answered sadly.

"Reba?"

"I'VE TURNED INTO BARBARA JEAN!" Reba lost control, but the statement was so vague she could get away with it with the right choice of words.

"You're having an affair with a married man?" he whispered in shock.

"No Brock, I wish it were that simple…" Reba hung up the phone, picturing Brock still holding the phone to his ear, not knowing what to do.

She placed it on the counter wondering if she should dial Bryan and ultimately realized she should give him a while to think. Reba lay down on the coach with a cold wash cloth on her forehead.

Van came barreling down the steps much like he always did,, like every day so it should have been easy for her to try to make things normal in her head again, but it wasn't,

"Mrs.H Cheyenne is making you a doctor's appointment, she sent me down to tell you." He tried to walk away nonchalantly, but Reba almost bubbled over in rage,..

"CHEYENNE!" Reba stomped up the steps, if the weak steps could even be considered stomping and stepped into her daughters room, startling Elizabeth from her nap,

"Grandma, are you mad at me?" Reba looked at a Cheyenne with rage in her eyes, but quickly softened when she realized Elizabeth was looking at her; her tiny features presented themselves in horror, much like Cheyenne's did when she was her age.

"Oh no honey, Grandma just-" Reba stepped back as a wave of vertigo overcame her, but finished her sentence as soon as it had gone away, "Needs to speak with mommy for a minute okay so why don't you scoot your little butt downstairs and watch T.V with daddy."

Reba wrapped her arms around Elizabeth as she hugged her Grandma by the waist and toddled out the door. As soon as Reba knew she was out of ear shot she began shouting once more,

"CHEYENNE IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO SCHEDULE APPOINTMENTS FOR ME!"

"Mom-"

"NO! I have had the three of you successfully I know how to handle this…."

"Things have changed-"

"WHAT CHEYENNE, is it the fact that I'm not married to your father, or the fact that I'm not married at all! Is it the fact that Bryan went _running_ when he found out about this? Or is it about my age, and how the risks multiply by a billion when you're fifty yet alone if you were thirty six! Cause I've thought about it already Cheyenne, I have, so I don't need you worrying about me!"

"I was just trying to help…" her daughter hung her head in shame and embarrassment, and that's when the tears came, Reba found herself regretting how she exploded on her innocent daughter. She wasn't sure if this misplaced anger was meant for Brock, Bryan or even Kyra, but the last person it was for was Cheyenne. She sat down on the bed next to Cheyenne her had her hands covering her face as if it were hiding the fact that she was crying,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…. Thank you…thank you so much, God forbid I explode on anyone else accept the one who is actually on my side, I didn't mean to Cheyenne I really didn't; It may sound awful, but I'm not looking forward to the next year, I'm not… I did my fair share of buying diapers and waking up at three a.m. already, it just feels like this isn't going to work. Please see where I'm coming from sweetie."

Cheyenne looked at her mother,

"Like I don't know that feeling, like I don't know where you've been, cause I've been there and I've experienced it, you don't think anyone is on your side, you're stared at as if you are a freak show, I've practically been you, but Van, Van embraced me and told me it was going to be okay, Van made it better, I'm trying to say you should talk to Bryan…. Please… for me?"

"I'm afraid to try, you didn't see his face when he heard that I was pregnant… I have to give him time to think."

"Fine… But promise me, you'll call him?"

"Yeah Cheyenne, Okay honey, I'm gonna go."

"Where?"

"To throw up…" Reba clutched her mouth and bolted from her daughter's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Quick update, having alittle bit of trouble with inspiration, so this is a rather short chapter, but nevertheless I still hope you enjoy my efforts) ~Hannanball13_

ONE MONTH LATER….

Cheyenne called from the kitchen,

"Mom c'mon it's time for your check up!"

Reba walked out of the living room, with a pint of ice cream in her hand,

"I totally forgot…"

"Eww, ice cream for breakfast! Glad to see the morning sickness went away.."

Reba put the pint of ice cream back in the freezer,

"Never said it did.." she said as she washed her hands in the sink swallowing the last bit of ice cream in her mouth.

Cheyenne shook her head,

"Well, we're taking Rhonda, so don't puke in Van's car."

Reba chuckled,

"Van's been treating me like a time bomb, like I'm gonna explode at any second, I think we'll have to sedate him the week of my due date. I just walked into the living room, when I sat next to him he scooted as far away as he could, and handed me the remote."

"Well use that to your advantage, maybe I should get pregnant so I can watch what I want!" She replied jokingly.

They got into the car,

"Is Kyra still staying at dad and Barbara Jean's?"

"Yeah…. She still won't talk to me."

"And Bryan?"

"He won't pick up his phone, and I don't blame him, but I still think he's avoiding the situation, I mean I'm not anymore…"

"Not everyone is you Mom, you shake it off rather quickly, and you're not one to let something get to you."

Reba sat there, everything about what Cheyenne just said was false, and why didn't she think this was eating away at her like it was piece by piece? _All of this_? She was strong, but who could handle this? Brock hadn't been to the house in a month, Jake would just ride his bike down to their place every other weekend, Barbara Jean came over every day bearing ridiculous gifts, including a Jesus mobile for over the baby's crib, and Kyra still didn't want anything to do with her, and to top it off Van nearly flinched every time she walked into a room, while she couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling Elizabeth why Cheyenne was making her Grandmother go to the doctor every two weeks. Even her granddaughter could since that life in the Hart/Montgomery household wasn't going as usual.

While Reba was lost in her own mind, they had arrived at the hospital, Reba felt like a freak each time she waited in that waiting room with all of those young mothers, although Reba didn't look as if she was in her fifties, her frequent visits made it obvious what her situation was.

"Reba Hart."

Reba walked into the white room, and sat down on the examine table, it was just an ultrasound so Reba always opted away from wearing the skimpy gown they always tried to make her wear, the technician came in, this was Reba's first ultrasound with the actual technician and her heart nearly jumped from her chest when she realized it was the same person who always assisted in her checkups when she was pregnant for Jake,

"Oh well my, my, I wasn't expecting to see you here." She greeted with an overly exaggerated and positive smile spreading across her face,

"I know ever again right?" Reba told her resentment dripping from her words, how could the universe be so cruel?

"Well let's just take a looksy…"

Reba tried to smile, but couldn't manage a convincing one,

"Yup."

She squirted the goo all about Reba's abdomen,

"Hello Cheyenne, haven't seen you in a while, Brock couldn't make it to this appointment?"

Reba sighed,

"Nope, Brock and I are divorced, it's been that way for almost eight years now."

When they were first separated it always felt as if the news of the Hart's marriage and Brock's pregnant mistress was spreading like wildfire through Houston, Texas, so it was finny to hear an unknowing set of ears.

The technician's cheeks turned red in embarrassment,

"Oh well who's the lucky guy?"

"No lucky guy, unlucky guy, wants nothing to do with this."

Just then, another familiar face came through the examine room door, Bryan stood with hurt written all across his face,

"That's not true Reba and you know it! I don't think I'd be here if I didn't"


	6. Chapter 6

(_I honestly forgot Cheyenne was pregnant at the end of season six, and I only mentioned Elizabeth so, I'll fix that I only did two year skip from the final season so the "baby" will be like two and Elizabeth will be fairly grown up! Thanks for the comments!)~Hannanballk13_

Reba looked up at Bryan while the technician continued to work as if this wasn't a big deal. Cheyenne excused herself to the waiting room to call Van to ask how Elizabeth and their son were doing.

"Reba you thought I didn't care?"

"Well it certainly seemed that way Bryan, you ran away, and I thought you were never coming back."

This happened to her too much, whenever someone had left her, she always felt like they would never return, like two years ago, when Cheyenne and Van moved out because they were having Ryan and Elizabeth took up the last available space when Kyra moved back in. Turns out, there was faulty wiring, and it wasn't so safe for a nine month pregnant Cheyenne and her toddling daughter, so they came back and Reba happily made space for Ryan for the time being which Reba hoped would be forever. But Brock, he left her, permanently. She didn't understand why she had been thinking of Brock so much, whether it was the pregnancy hormones or the stress Reba didn't know, but she hoped it would blow over.

"Reba, I'm not Brock, I would never do that, even if you don't love me, call me crazy, but that doesn't stop me from loving you."

"Bryan I just need time, I know in time-"

"I'll give you as much time as you need, but I hope you'll come around…. After all this is my baby too."

"Oh Bryan, I didn't want you to find out that way, this is all just a big mess, and I think I love you, but I can't be sure, does that sound horrible?"

"Do you want the truth or a romantic lie?"

"Romantic lie, and when my hormones aren't raging tell me the truth…"

He chuckled,

"Oh-ho kay! No it doesn't sound horrible , I'll do whatever it takes…" You could sense the nerves deep in his voice.

The technician interrupted,

"Well, er Bryan would you like an extra copy of the ultrasound photo?"

"Reba, would that be okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Umm, well it's your baby too; can I have an extra copy too, for the fridge and one for my desk at work?"

"Of course…"

The tense feeling in the room seem to dissipate, and both of them finally took a look at the screen,

"Oh Reba.." Bryan whispered.

Even the little blob on the screen in front of them looked perfect to Reba, tears trickled down her cheeks,

"Do you know how far along or.."

"You're about three months and one week so that would make your due date December 30th, congrats Momma.." The lady gave her the pictures and a paper towel to wipe off the goo and Reba headed out,

"Oh Cheyenne, I think I'll hitch a ride home with Bryan if you don't mind..."

"A-alright..." She stuttered surprised at her mother's slightly less depressed attitude.

Reba's cell phone rang,

"Reba Hart? Kyra?"

"Mom?"

"Yeah, honey is everything okay?"

"Dad won't pick up his phone…. I need you.."

"Kyra, what happened? Tell me sweetie what's going on?"

"I'm in the E.R I can't talk long, I'm sorry Mom, I'm so sorry…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Cheyenne! Kyra is here! Kyra is here! Oh my God Kyra!" Reba yelled as she finally realized what that meant..

Reba looked like a lunatic in front of all of the heavily pregnant women in the waiting room, but couldn't care less as she ran out the door toward the elevator to get to the E.R. Bryan followed closely behind and Cheyenne right behind him.

Reba was the first down at the desk, out of breath and nauseous from over exertion,

"KYRA HART!"

"Umm- yes ma'am she's in emergency surgery right now, you'll have to take a seat in the waiting room."

"NO! I don't think you understand Lady!" She grabbed the nurse by the collar of her scrubs, "This is NO time to mess with me! You got it! NOT the time OR the place!"

Brock came barging into the doors of the E.R, startling Reba out of letting go of the violated and irritated nurse.

"REBA! Where is she? is she okay!" he asked winded and urgently.

"She's in emergency surgery! And it's all of your fault, I told you to watch her! I told you and you don't listen Brock, You NEVER did!"

"Reba she's old enough to make her own choices!"

"No Brock, NO, she is still our baby! She is still our baby and YOU let this happen!"

"How did _I _let this happen? Huh? Maybe if she didn't get so upset at you in the first place this wouldn't be happening!"

"OH Don't even pull this on me! I don't need this Brock! I am so glad we are divorced, Every day I'm reminded about How much it benefited me and for some reason I find myself regretting it, but not anymore, I'm done with my regrets Brock Hart, Never again! Bryan and I are happy and you're not ruining it! Like _You_ ruined our daughter!"

"Reba I think you need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Reba stomped off toward the rest room with Cheyenne on her tail. Bryan went over to Brock, who stood shocked in the middle of the waiting room,

"I'm sorry Brock, I may not like you much, but I still think that was too far… Was she this way for all of the kids?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, when she was pregnant? Was she this emotional?"

Brock answered slowly trying to let it sink in,

"Umm- well have you taken into consideration her daughter is having surgery, that could be a factor in- wait! Reba is pregnant!"

"Ohh, you didn't know?"

"No.." Brock stood back confused. He didn't understand why he was so stunned and upset, yeah it wasn't like Reba to do something like this, like this is a big accident, just because it's Reba, the responsible one, the one he had hurt so many times, but the one who always seemed to recover from his hurt moments later. He took a deep breath, he would always be in love with her, but he loved Barbara Jean now, why did his feelings always come back when he had a fight with her?

"Brock, maybe you should sit down?"

"No, I'm fine, is Reba okay?"

"Cheyenne is on it! I think she's angry with me still, really sit down, you're looking a little pale…"

"Don't I have a right? My ex-wife just took my masculinity and tore it apart in front of an entire hospital waiting room!"

As Brock searched for a reaction inside of his confused, embarrassed and angry head, the doctor headed out of the doors of the O.R's.

"I'm looking for the heart family?"

He still stood around speechless so Bryan took charge,

"Umm that's us!"

"She's fine, but she's pretty banged up and her shoulder is a mess, we had to repair as much of it as possible before we put her in the ICU, but she should be fine.."

"Great I'll go get her mother.." Bryan slowly jogged over to the ladies room and rapped on the door,

"Cheyenne, your mother can see Kyra now!"

"In a minute, She's getting sick! Bryan have dad call Van, mom's really sick.."

"Mom?"

Reba didn't hear her respond,

"MOM?" Cheyenne repeated frantically.

Nothing.

"MOM! BRYAN GET SOME HELP, SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS!" she screamed between sobs.

Bryan slammed the door against the wall, only to see the same sight he hoped wasn't true, Reba lay on the bathroom floor, propped up against the dirty toilet, her breathing shallow….

(_Cue the dramatic music friends! Like it? Thought I'd add a better twist!)_


	8. Chapter 8

_ (Alrighty, I've been working the last two days so sorry for no immediate update like usual… I'll try and make this a really awesome update to make up for it ;) )_

The doctors and nurses shuffled in and out of the bathroom and finally had gotten her out of the restroom with a wheel chair, a look of horror spread across Brock's face when they ran Reba through the E.R doors, he still hadn't moved, even though he had more than every reason to. Reba came in and out of consciousness throughout the whole ordeal, waking up to see Bryan's worried face, to see Cheyenne's horrified grimace, and to panic about Kyra once more.

Cheyenne argued with the nurse to let Kyra come see her mother, but the nurse continued to deny her, it seemed clear to Bryan that the nurse didn't understand this situation, Reba was in horrible shape, her heart racing to as fast as one hundred thirty to one hundred thirty five beats per minute, her obstetrician came to her in the E.R which wasn't a very good sign, Van showed up, leaving Jake at home by himself and Brock had disappeared from the waiting room probably drinking himself away at the bar according to Bryan, but in actuality he was sitting with Kyra, telling her everything would be okay when in total seriousness he had no clue.

The obstetrician took multiple samples of blood as well as ultrasounds, without everyone in the room; her doctor took her blood pressure only to find, of course, Reba had blown a gasket, and let it sky rocket out of control, so out of control that it had made her pass out, much like it had already done before. But this time Reba, had really gotten herself into a big mess, they couldn't get it down fast enough, especially with the baby in mind there wasn't much they could give her.

Although it was going down, it wasn't going down enough for her to wake up and not have a splitting headache, so the doctors just gave her sedatives, none dangerous for her child. Even though they were taking the baby into consideration they still weren't sure whether or not the baby would make it through the night, so they made it absolutely clear to Bryan that they would do anything necessary for Reba, and if it came down to it completely ignore the welfare of the child. To Bryan it would almost be murder; after all, now Reba's thin figure was starting to round out, her stomach protruding so very slightly it was nearly unnoticeable, but he, he noticed, mostly during the time of the ultrasound.

Cheyenne made her way down the hallway, looking for room 1004, Kyra's room. She walked in greeted her father and he decided to leave for the day, after some serious conniving from his eldest daughter, whom reminded him he had another family, and also blamed him about mom, childishly stuck her tongue out, and reminded him NOT to tell Barbara Jean about what happened to Reba. He agreed, hesitantly but agreed nonetheless. Once Brock had left the room, Cheyenne looked at Kyra with her serious face,

"Kyra, this is what's gonna go down, I've stolen a wheel chair…." Cheyenne rolled the chair into the room, "You have to go see mom, Kyra, it's not lookin good, I mean, she should be fine, but You just need to see her, they are gonna wean her off the sedatives in a bit, and I think you should be there…" Cheyenne took a good look at her sister, bruised face, her shoulder, wrapped in new snowy white gauze, hanging from a sling…

"You're right Cheyenne..."

"Kyra, don't argue with- wait, I'm right?"

"Yeah Cheyenne, just get the wheel chair over here!" She answered defeated, a feeling Kyra almost never had.

Cheyenne wheeled the chair over and Kyra took the sheet with her to cover her overly exposed bottom half and hopped into the chair, Cheyenne triumphantly rolled Kyra down the hall,

"I can't believe you told me I was right!" She gloated.

"Oh, Cheyenne, stop making this about you for once!"

They entered Reba's room, only to find Bryan clutching her hand, Reba coming to,

"Bryan?"

"Yeah, I'm right here…."

"I hate puking…Where's Kyra?" she asked with a weak hint of fear in her trembling voice.

"I'm right here… Mom, I'm sorry…You didn't deserve anything I said to you…. I'm glad about you and Bryan and your baby…."

"Kyra?" Reba asked.

"What mom?"

"You don't have to lie to me…"

Bryan twitched in his seat, and even heavily medicated, hormonal and hazy Reba caught his uncomfortable movement, and questioned him with a slightly stern, but still quivering voice,

"Don't tell me, Bryan, I'm, I'm still…"

"Pregnant? Yeah.."

"But..?"

"But, It's all up to these next couple of days, they are vital to the babies development and if you're not well, then, the baby probably won't make it…." He whispered sadly.

"Uh-huh…I see.."

She was crushed, the ultrasound today really brought her to the light of the situation, it took her to a different place, she scratched around the spot they had put her I.V in,

"I guess I'll just have to get better then." She said.

"I think you should rest, Cheyenne, Van I can handle this…"

"Ummmm-Bryan, I don't think-"

"Really, honey just go, I'll be fine, see to it Kyra gets back to her room, I know she must be exhausted and I also know she isn't allowed to leave her room, she just had surgery on her shoulder, by the way… Kyra how did this even happen?"

"I crashed my Ford, it wasn't my fault-"

Reba put her hand up, stopping her daughter in the middle of her sentence,

"I don't want to argue…." She replied her heart rate increasing very slightly…

"And quite frankly Cheyenne you should go home to Elizabeth and Ryan.."

"I need to talk to your mother anyway…" Bryan chimed in.

Cheyenne wheeled Kyra out, returning to hug and kiss her mother goodbye, of course not by choice, but she didn't want to upset her….

When they said the last "goodbyes" and Van cried a little when Reba reached for a hug from him too and everyone finally left, Bryan started talking again,

"Reba…. I came here today, to do something… Something I wanted to do before all of this happened, and I'm really putting myself out there with this, but I really do love everything about you, I love your smile, your "go get em'" Texas attitude, your sarcasm, the way you laugh… I love you, and I just wanted to know, if you'll have me, if you'd love me too Reba.."

"Bryan?" she asked."

He pulled something from his pocket, as Brock walked in,

"I'm trying to ask you to marry me Reba, that's what I'm trying to say."

"Bryan-"

"Reba?: Brock asked, he also seemed to be waiting for a reply much like Bryan, but with a look of jealousy in his eyes rather than anticipation,

Reba looked at Bryan and at Brock and at Bryan again and she closed her eyes, let out a sigh of frustration, and said….


	9. Chapter 9

**2 MONTHS LATER:**

_(I'm going to apologize in advance for the skip, I know it ticks most people off, but I'm doing it! Still, ENJOY!")_

"Mom, you know you're not supposed to be up!"

"Cheyenne I'm standing for fifteen minutes; these dishes need to be done once in a while by an actual person instead of being thrown into the dishwasher, I see our dinner from three weeks ago on this plate!" Reba argued scrubbing at the dish furiously.

"You are on bed rest, get back upstairs!"

"I don't want to go upstairs; it's so lonely up there!" Usually Reba was fine with being alone, in fact it was a wonderful change, with Ryan and Elizabeth it was hard to find a moment alone, but now, she was alone _and_ hormonal…Which didn't make for a good combination.

"Fine, I'll bring your pillow and blanket downstairs, but Van wants to watch a football game in an hour, he's been really stressed lately taking on his work and your assignments too Mom!" She paused, "I just want him to relax, so do me a favor, watch the game with him, it might make him feel better if he sees you out of your bedroom..."

"Aww, Van is worried about me?" She asked holding her hands to her heart, her lip quivering a bit. Cheyenne almost bashed her head against the refrigerator door when she realized her mother was going to start crying again. But before Reba could shed a tear, Van walked in,

"Mrs. H? What the hell are you doing?" he questioned angrily.

"The dishes Van." She answered her hands still to her chest.

"Well you should be in bed, come here..."

"Why Van?"

"You shouldn't be walking up those stairs; I'll carry you, now come on hop up." He said it so seriously Reba almost felt bad when she burst out laughing. As she chuckled Van became furious,

"Mrs. H, I'm serious…. Do you want to go back to the hospital, Cause I'll bring you back, I'll bring you back and tell them- tell them, Ummm- you are endangering your child by refusing to remain in your bed and rest as ordered by the doctor." Van finished his sentenced and couldn't help but smile a triumphant grin when he actually realized it was a plausible statement and that his Mother in law was about to fold.

"Van, I'll go, but please don't carry me…" Reba didn't like anyone touching her at this time, she couldn't stand hugs, or any contact with another person when she was pregnant, she wasn't like most pregnant women, she carried herself without a waddle, and even at six months along her hands had not shifted from her hips to her back much like every other woman, even pregnan,t Reba didn't like to show weakness if she could control it. Her random bouts of crying, were the only time she ever showed her family she was actually vulnerable, and besides the fact she spent two weeks in the hospital along with her daughter she still considered herself invincible. Kyra walked in cradling her arm which was still hanging from the sling, and as she entered the kitchen you could see her small limp she had acquired from the accident.

"Has Bryan called Mom?" She asked without hesitation even though almost every person in the Hart/Montgomery household knew Bryan was a touchy subject these days, but Kyra, being Kyra wasn't able to ignore the gigantic, oversized elephant in the room like everyone else, even Cheyenne the nosiest of the two stepped around the topic.

"No Kyra," Reba whispered, "I haven't, he's not too pleased with me these days."

She vividly recalled that day in the hospital, even drugged up, she could remember Bryan's face. He had asked her to marry him, to _love _him, but even Reba couldn't just fall in love on a whim, sure he was sweet, kind and gentle, and he didn't have a fake tan like her no good, idiot ex-husband, who seemed to have ruined the moment, Reba blamed the fact she said no to her baby's father's proposal on Brock. If Brock hadn't barged in like he did, she may have said yes, but that man had a way of walking in and stirring up settled feelings, especially Reba's feelings. Bryan put the ring back in his pocket, he shook with anger as he spit at Brock,

"Clearly you two need a moment." He slammed the door and Brock started giggling like a school girl.

"What kind of proposal was that? Did he think it would be romantic when he proposed to you when you were drooling, maybe the catheter set the mood for him?"

She could remember his words dripping with disgust, and she could only stare at his grinning face, absolutely disgusted herself.

"You ruin everything! You do! You never go away! NEVER! I ask and I ask, I just want to forget about you, that's all, forget I ever loved you! _You _married your gosh darn mistress, why can't you let me marry Bryan, is that so hard? You are the one who made the mistake eight years ago Brock Hart, not me, you knocked up your dental hygienist with two first names and married her now you hang around my home with your sad puppy dog eyes because you're not happy! Well I was just starting to be happy again! Just let me move on, let me stop loving you, let me stop…." Reba watched the room spin around her and watched as the room went black, now when brock came back, she would lock her door or pretend she was asleep.

"He's not coming back, He promised me he would but he's not…He's just like Brock!"

Reba rushed off up the stairs, to call her Momma, somehow she had managed to make it six months without tell her Momma and her Daddy. Every conversation always started with, "Reba, is there something wrong, you can tell me I'm your Mama after all." She would pry in her Southern drawl, much like her daughters.

She dialed the phone, this time breathing heavily, quickly regretting ever doing this.

"Hello?"

"Hey mama it's Reba, you busy?"

"Nah, you Daddy's just out back shootin' a couple pigeons, what's wrong honey?"

"Nothing per say, but I think it's time for you to visit again, I think we need to talk… In person… Preferably.." There was a long pause.

"JV!"

"What?" Reba heard her father yell irritably,

"Our little Reba wants us to come for a visit, SOON!" she emphasized, as Reba looked down at her ever expanding middle, "little" may not have been the best term to describe her at the current time.

"Don't you worry, we'll be there as soon as we can!" And the line went dead. She had no idea what that meant, but decided knowing her parents they probably meant next week, she could wait, well not too long. She fell asleep trying to figure out what she was going to say to her parents when they came, and decided she was better off not to worry about it right not and fell fast asleep only to be woken my the doorbell…. It was one a.m.

Reba heard Van fall from his own bed and scramble for the replica of the light saber they hung on the wall. He was down the stairs before Reba got out of her room,

"Van, who is it?" She asked her heart pounding as she covered herself with her robe.

"I don't know keep quiet, I'm gonna answer the-" As Van started unlocking the door, a voice called from outside,

"Come on you ninny, just open the door!" JV pounded his fist on the door.

"What?" Reba scrambled to the other side of the stairs and leaned on them nonchalantly, hiding her stomach.

"Van, go on open the door for my parents!"

He unlocked the door completely and opened it to reveal his Wife's grandparents, bags in their hands,

"We came as quick as we could!"

JV entered the living room,

"Hi my little Reba, aren't ya' gonna' come over here and give your daddy a hug?"

"Sure Daddy", Reba responded nervously, she crossed her arms and quickly walked over to her father, he didn't seem to notice her protruding abdomen so she gripped in a huge hug.

"I missed you so much!"

"Reba? Have you gained a little weight?" Her father asked confused.

Van chuckled,

"Hahahaha, more than a little!" He turned on the light, "Look at that baby bump!" He pointed. Van realized he had made a mistake when Reba's face turned that familiar shade of red to match her hair,

"Oops." He muttered under his breath, JV McKinney stood there with a furious look on his face, now Van knew where Mrs. H got it.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Haven't had ANY time whatsoever to work on this...Or any of my writing for that matter, so here is chapter 10, spelling and grammar issues to be expected for I am using wordpad for the computers I had been using were reformatted, which is yet another reason I haven't updated, but oh well... HERE IT GOES!)_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

** "Hahahaha, more than a little!" He turned on the light, "Look at that baby bump!" He pointed. Van realized he had made a mistake when Reba's face turned that familiar shade of red to match her hair,**

** "Oops." He muttered under his breath, JV McKinney stood there with a furious look on his face, now Van knew where Mrs. H got it.**

"REBA NELL MCKINNEY I SWEAR, DID YOUR NO GOOD EX-HUSBAND DO THIS TO YOU?"'

"No Daddy, it wasn't Brock..." Although, even though it didn't seem that way now, it would have been a better situation in her opinion.

"HOW DID YOU GO OFF AND-" Van stepped in front of him as he screamed at his daughter,

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, DON'T BE YELLIN' AT MY MOTHER-" he stopped himself saying "in- law" Reba wasn't his in law, she took him in when his parents wouldn't have anything to do with him, "SHE CAN'T TAKE IT AND THE BABY CERTAINLY CAN'T TAKE IT!"

J.V stepped back even though he wasn't at all intimidated, just shocked that stuttering Van stood up to him...

"Van- why don't you go up stairs, set my bedroom up for my parents..." Reba suggested, standing there looking down at her feet; this would be the last month she would be able to see them...

"Reba? Where will _you_ sleep?" Her mother asked stepping forward to break the awkward silence they were heading in the direction of.

"The couch will be a nice change Momma, I've been closed up in my bedroom for what feels like years now.."

Van stopped making his way up the stairs, turning back to the group convened in the living room,

"You're NOT sleeping on the couch Mrs.H. you can sleep with Cheyenne, I'll sleep on the couch.." He continued up the stairs as Cheyenne finally made her way out of their bedroom, Elizabeth at her side and Ryan on her hip,

"What's going on?" she asked Van sleepily, while Elizabeth rubbed at her tired eyes.

"Nothing, let's get y'all back to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning."

Cheyenne ignored everything Van said,

"Is that Mee-Maw and Pop?"

No one cared to answer her and she finally realized the tension in the room, and turned around quickly mumbling "Good night" in the process following Van back to their bedroom.

"I know, it's not what you wanted to see, it's not what you wanted to hear, I've had this boyfriend Brian for a while now, and just when it starts getting serious and I start getting serious back, this happens..." She pointed toward her stomach.

"Oh honey.." Her mother consoled, stepping forward to embrace her daughter as J.V stepped out the door.

"Momma, I never wanted to disappoint you..." Reba found herself bawling like a little kid who brought home a failed math test, she cried into her mother's shoulder,

"I love Brian, I do, but I screwed up, I just feel-feel like a, a MO-ron!"

"Oh honey, you're not a moron, we all make mistakes excuse your daddy, he just needs to get some fresh air, cool down a little, he's got a temper and you know that, Van shouldn't have blurted it out like that-" Reba looked up

"DON'T BLAME VAN!"

"Well if he hadn't gone off and-"

"And what? Innocently showed off my belly, be sweet about it, unlike EVERYONE else, Van means well, he just- well he's Van! And he knows everyone else is being apprehensive, so he's gonna support me, that's just the way he is..."

"Okay fine." she replied stubbornly, "I get it."

Van tapped his foot at the top of the steps,

"Umm- I hate, I don't want- please don't be mad-"

"SPIT IT OUT VAN!" She urged.

"!" he yelled.

"What?"

This time he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear,

"You're not supposed to be on your feet this long..."

"Sorry Van..."

"Don't apologize, just remember- you've got my little brother or sister in there..."

"Oh Van..."

Van wasn't like anyone Reba had ever met, a jock with the biggest heart, and just enough pride, he wasn't arrogant, he may have been a little dumb at times, but, it just made him all the more special. He cared, maybe too much at times, she always noticed how he referred to her baby as his brother or sister, no in law following afterward like most son-in-law's make it a point to say. He was genuinely excited for her, he understood the way she felt, even though thats hard to believe cause it's Van- it was the truth.

"Okay, umm- I'm gonna go talk to .." Before Reba could utter a word to stop Van from his suicide mission he was out the door, greeting J.V ont the porch swing, Reba and her mother both listened at from their places on the sofa, too shocked to save Van from gettin hit with a switch,

"Mr. McKinney, she didn't deserve that-"

He didn't respond-

"Your daughter Reba is one of the most amazing people I've ever met, there's not a day goes by where she doesn't help me out, doesn't support me, not a day goes by where she doesn't spend time with Elizabeth and Ryan, even when we were gone, living miles down the road, she still made a point to see us... She helped me through one of the toughest times of my life, one of the toughest times of Cheyenne's life, when my parent's weren't there, she was... She made me feel like I was loved again..I had no one, and she was there."

"Your point?" he spat.

"What's your daughter gonna say when your grand child asks them why Pop pop scowls in their direction when he visits, what's he or she gonna have to say when you aren't there... And Mrs.H will always remember how you weren't there, believe me, she NEVER forgets! You have to take into consideration that your daughter has given so much, why can't she get another beautiful child in the process, to make her life better..."

"She's gonna be miserable, there's no dad in the picture, no one but her! And you goofy bum."

"The only reason she's miserable, is cause everyone else is, she doesn't "feel" her own feelings, she's happy if everyone else is..."

"I was raised in a home where religion is a strong basis, this is against what I've been raised to stand for, what I've raised Reba to stand for..."

Van was getting anxious and irritable, he couldn't understand why J.V didn't know how amazing his daughter actually was,

"You clearly don't know your daughter, she doesn't do a thing for herself, and when she finally does, this is what happens, and she's not ashamed, EVERY day she wakes up proud to be herself, loving the child living inside of her, it doesn't matter to Reba if the father can't live up to what he's expected to do, Reba is gonna be the best mother she's can be! And because she doesn't EXPECT EVERYONE to live up to her expectations, your not proud of her?" Van questioned his irratability clearly showing in his tone.

"I RAISED her to respect herself, to respect me, I raised her to live up to MY expectations, to have my values."

"Well maybe that's what makes her such a great person, she's NOTHING like you... and that's for the better!"

Van slammed the door coming in, while Reba sat stunned in her spot on the couch as he stomped into the kitchen. Reba got herself up, with much effort,

"Did you really mean all of that?" she asked him as she walked to the counter.

"Most of it, you don't deserve to be treated like that Mrs.H!"

"I'm treated like any child is treated by their parents... It's just the way it works, they expected more from me, and I understand, but I think that's why I'm happy now...far away, cause I can be happy watching my children grow up to their expectations rather than my own.."

"What are your expectations?"

"For my kids to be happy, for them to know what love feels like..."

"Well- I am happy, I love Cheyenne, Ryan and Elizabeth, without them, without you-well I wouldn't be living up to your expectations.."

Reba wiped a tear from the corner of her eye,

"Love you Van" She held him in a tight hug.."

"Love you too Mrs. H."


	11. Chapter 11

_(Alrighty, next chapter... let's get back to the Reba Saga!) ~Hannanball13_

**Chapter 11**

The next day was one of the most awkward days in the Hart/ Montgomery household, Van remained angry with J.V, J.V remained angry with Reba, Cheyenne was over at Brock's warning her father to keep Barbra Jean out of Reba's space for the day, which was one of the most tedious things Cheyenne would ever do, but if it was what was keeping her mother's blood pressure from skyrocketing further out of control than it already was, then it was well worth it in her opinion. Jake was over at his father's place too, playing the game system BJ had gotten him years ago. Kyra and her Grandmother were at one of Kyra's physical therapy appointments so they were well out of the way.

"Dad, just go talk to her!" Cheyenne pleaded in her Dad's kitchen as he scrubbed furiously at a dish Jake had left in the sink.

"No Cheyenne, believe me I am the last person your mother wants to see right now!"

"No Dad, your wrong, BJ is the last person she wants to see right now, and you know when you two are fighting Barbra Jean ends up over to see Mom more often... "

"I can't, what if Brian's over there?"

"Wow Daddy you're really out of the loop aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked still cleaning the food chunks from the dish.

"Mom hasn't seen OR talked to Brian since that day at the hospital, she still won't tell me what happened!"

"She hasn't?"

"No! Whatever happened that day, it messed her up!"

"Oh so getting pregnant by her boyfriend of one year wasn't what messed her up? Is that what you're saying?"

"I see! You're bitter about the baby! That's why you haven't come around! You don't like the fact that Mom is trying to move on!" Cheyenne shook her head in disbelief.

"That's not-"

"YES IT IS! How does it feel Dad? Hmm? Does it feel good? Now multiply it times a billion, that's how Mom felt when you divorced after twenty years because you knocked up BJ!"

"Your mother's over that by now!" He tryed to say convincingly.

"I don't think she'll ever be over that! Because she finds Brian, starts moving on and then you show up again, with your depression problems and your regrets! Not to mention the woman you left her for comes over EVERY day bearing ridiculous gifts for a nursery Mom hasn't even started buying stuff for yet!"

"She hasn't gotten stuff for the nursery yet?"

"Nope, and call me crazy, but I think it's because you don't approve... She still loves you Dad, even if she won't admit it, and I know you love her too... You're just hiding behind BJ and Henry!"

"What do you mean? I'm not hiding, I live around the damn corner Cheyenne!"

"Every night, I hear Mom crying into her pillow, begging for forgiveness from her unborn child... She's a mess, and you don't even care." Cheyenne picked her purse up off the counter where she had been leaning.

"That's NOT true!"

"Then prove it!" She stormed out of the kitchen, "AND KEEP BJ AWAY FROM THE HOUSE!" At that point Cheyenne didn't care if Barbra Jean heard her. She slammed the front door, as Jake came running down stairs to see what was going on. Brock stood flabbergasted staring at the picture that fell from the wall when his daughter had left, the glass shattered around the newly taken family portrait, he looked down to see BJ and Henry smiling back at him, oh, the irony, he though as he ignoed his aching heart.


	12. Chapter 12

_(SOOO tired might not be the best part, anyway enjoy the creative juices I have left, cuz I've spewed them on this screen by the time you are reading it!) -Hannanball13_

**Brock stood flabbergasted staring at the picture that fell from the wall when his daughter had left, the glass shattered around the newly taken family portrait, he looked down to see BJ and Henry smiling back at him, oh, the irony, he thought as he ignored his aching heart.**

"Hey Mom," Cheyenne greeted as she entered the house through the back door.

"Oh hello there Cheyenne.." she jumped, caught off guard by her daughter's cheerful attitude, Reba pushed on her sides, trying to relieve some of the pressure the baby was causing near her bladder,

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to have to pee again, I just went, this child just won't give in!" She uttered slightly agitated as she got up from the kitchen chair,

"Where are you going?"

"Gee, what's with the questions Cheyenne? Didn't I just say I had to pee?"

Cheyenne remained in the kitchen, stunned at the way her mother snapped at her, with no apology following it.

The next two weeks went like normal, except Reba was pregnant, Her parents hadn't left and BJ was less often seen around the Hart/Montgomery residence. It was about one or two in the afternoon that the knock came at the door, waking Reba from her light slumber, causing her feet to slip from elevation onto the cold wooden floor, J.V had gone outside to paint the shed with Jake, Cheyenne and her mother had run off somewhere and Kyra, well Kyra was still trying so hard to get back to her band life, but nearly losing her arm had put a damper on her plans of travelling to Europe this summer with them. Even all the physical therapy in the world wouldn't get her back to her prime, her prime was gone, lost after a Honda T-Boned her ford in a gas station parking lot. Even so, Kyra wouldn't have been able to leave her mother, not in the situation Reba had gotten herself into, it was almost like baby sitting to Kyra, watching her mother slowly go off the deep end would be better than recieving a letter in Germany from her sister that Mom had had a mental breakdown or something.

"Who is it?" Reba asked impatiently facing the door, not wanting to leave the comfort of the couch.

** "**Umm, it's Brock, Reba please I need to talk to you!"

"Well whatever you have to say, say it through the door, that way it will be easier for me to ignore you.." she laid back down on the couch closing her eyes.

"I don't think you're gonna want me to do that..."

"Why the heck not? You didn't want to talk to me for months Brock, why now?"

"Cause, I-I have to-"

Reba sat back up, biting her bottom lip apprehensively, she made her way to the door, unlocking it slowly, hoping she would change her mind and stop before she could fully open it, nope. Brock stood with his hands in his pockets,

"Wow, I forgot how beautiful you look when you are pregnant." He gushed, almost forgetting what he specifically went over to do.

"Shut up Brock and tell me just what you had to wake me up for, I was more than happy dreaming about the future I never had, after all if I had just went with my gut and went to Nashville, I'd probably be the Queen of Country by now or something..." she said, sighing about what could have been.

"I've had a long time to think, umm eight years to be exact."

"Yeah? Where are you going with this Brock?" she urged, as her heart slowly made it's way up into her throat awaiting his answer.

"And I love BJ, I do, and I love Henry, and my family, and I'm happy with BJ..."

"Brock, did you come all the way over here, just to tell me you love your mistress even after eight years of a marriage you were practically forced into?" She asked, adding the last bit to rub the salt into his wounds.

"No- I came here to say even though I love BJ, it isn't the way I love you..."

"Sooo what's your- wait, love?"

"Yeah- Love, I still love you Reba.."

She had been waiting for that moment for years, wondering when they would finally break down to each other, and Reba realized that she broke down a while ago, it was quite obvious that day at the hospital that she never stopped loving him too.

Tears sprung to her eyes, and she wiped them away as quickly as posible,

"Brock I think-"

"I'm done thinking Reba, I still love ya, and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore..."

"Brock-"

"And you know what? If you'll have me back, well then this would be the best thing thats ever happened to me!"

"Brock- It's not- BJ-Henry, what I'm trying to say, is that ship has sailed, a while ago now, you have another family, that if you hurt, well I could never forgive you... I don't wanna see BJ and Henry go through the hell I went through to get where I am today... It wouldn't be right, and Brock, quite frankly, you made your choice, eight and a half years ago... I may not have stopped loving you, but I stopped trusting you, and I don't want BJ to stop trusting you the way I did, otherwise, you'll find another mistress when things go awry... I'm sorry, as much as I don't wanna admit it, BJ deserves better than that.." Reba took a tissue from the tissue box and blew her nose before it could start running. She blinked away the tears..

"R-Reba, I don't think you understand-"

"No, I do, I love you too Brock." She kissed his lips, softly and quickly, using what little energy and passion she had left these days for him, and she left the room, yelling to her father and her son outside,

"HOW'S THAT SHED COMING ALONG FELLA'S!"

Brock sat on the couch, speechless, he never knew what having his heart ripped out and spit on felt like, He guessed this is how Reba felt for the last six years before she met Brian, and well Reba knew herself, that she didn't truely love Brian, she never would, only as a friend and fling would he ever be good for her... Not as a husband, not as her lover, but maybe a dad, and she was willing to find out, as long as Brock didn't get in the way, like she knew he would.


	13. Chapter 13

Brock sat on his own couch, trembling with all of his emotions,

"Brock?"

"Oh, hey Barbra Jean!" he croaked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I think we need to talk..."

"Umm- do we? Yeah- talk."

"I know, you know that you know I know- well- I know."

"Know what?"

"Brock I want a divorce."

"A-a divorce?"

"Yes..." She put her hand in his.

"We tried, really hard Brock, to-to make it work, and I don't think it has."

"So you're unhappy?"

"Not necessarily, I'm happy, but I'm happy convincing myself that we are happy together, and that's not the case..."

"Barbra Jean, you're really confusing me."

"We aren't _in_ love with each other, we love each other because of Henry, because of our marriage, we don't belong together Brock, and I want to have a time in my life where I can be happy and in love with the man of my dreams, and you're not-"

"Okay-" he said a bit hurt, almost relieved that he wouldn't have to explain himself about this afternoon at Reba's.

"That's it? No argument, you didn't even try and convince me to stay?"

"Not if you're right, and you're right, I'll call our lawyer today and we'll get the papers written up.."

"What about Henry?"

"Joint custody, please BJ don't take my son away.."

"I wouldn't."

"I guess, I guess I'll be out of the house tonight..."

"You don't have to leave-"

"I- just feel that would be the right thing..." he sighed, standing on his feet.

Brock, made his way upstairs to find Henry asleep in his bed, he quickly kissed the top of his forehead, and packed his own things, taking a little bit of everything with him, he didn't know where he would go, or what he would do... Brock wasn't a loner, he needed someone, and he certainly didn't want BJ, even eight years ago he didn't want BJ, nothing had changed.


	14. Chapter 14

_enjoy this next chapter! Hurricane Irene is very close, so if I don't update friends, there's the reason ;)) ~Hannanball13_

Reba was exactly six months along, progressing "beautifully" as the doctor put it... She spent most of her time on the couch, enjoying the time with all of the kids, even if she had to watch "SpongeBob" with Elizabeth or a game of football with Van she still thought it was worth it...

J.V was finally on speaking terms with her, and BJ was still no where to be found around the house, Brock now came over on a regular basis, even though Reba didn't know why... When her parents had finally left, Brock made it more of a point to show up, picking Jake up, fixing the sink, shuffling upstairs with Van, working out in the garage, which, really she couldn't believe, but didn't feel like showing Brock she was actually curious about him...

It must have been nine o' clock at night, Elizabeth and Ryan were fast asleep, Cheyenne was upstairs reading, and Van was fiddling out in the office, doing some last minute paper work or something to finish out the day she assumed. Brock knocked on the back door two or three times and let himself in, but Reba didn't realize when he was standing beside her, usually, she didn't care for Lifetime Original Movies, but lately she couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Hey." He greeted quietly,

"WHAT THE-" She jumped up onto her feet, startled out of her slippers.

"Woah, calm down, don't upset the baby.."

"What do you care?" she replied bitterly, covering herself in her robe, suddenly feeling self concious for no reason.

"I care."

"You certainly have a strange way of showing it."

"I know." he said truthfully, "I'm jealous Reba."

She looked at him,

"What could you POSSIBLY be jealous about Brock Hart?" she questioned agitated.

"That that baby isn't mine."

"Remember that time where you had three kids with me, then knocked up your dental hygenist?"

"Yeah... That was the biggest mistake of my life..."

"Sure it was! Does BJ know where you are? Dontchya think she'll get suspicious with you being over here every waking moment?"

"No, and no..."

"What's wrong with you!"

"I signed the divorce papers yesterday, Henry is with me every other weekend..."

"BROCK I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

"It wasn't my idea, BJ wanted to, I had nothing to do with it!" he put his hands up defensively.

This was too much for her, she sighed letting her self slouch on the couch, closing her eyes,

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about, I do,about everything in fact, for my midlife crisis, for BJ, for Henry, for divorcing you in the first place... All of these years I've been fooling myself, thinking I was better off without you, but I was wrong, I love you Reba Nell Mckinney and I always will, and one day, one day you'll take me back..."

"Are you sure about that Brock?"

"You're unhappy."

"I have almost every reason to be."

"Van said you haven't gotten off the couch in weeks."

"He's exaggerating, I leave-"

"Besides going to the bathroom and eating." he said as a matter of factly interrupting her before she could say the same thing.

"It doesn't matter."

"In three months you'll have a baby.."

"Yes Brock, I'm aware of that."

"And you haven't thought about a nursery?"

"No-There's no room.."

"Yes there is, don't make excuses..."

"I'm not-"

"You are, come here!"

He grabbed her hand and she didn't pull away,

"Brock-"

"Please.." The way he said it was so desperate that it practically broke her heart.

"Okay fine, but nothing funny-"

"Nothing funny-" he smiled.

He pulled her up the stairs, she huffed at over exertion and he suddenly felt guilty, for being so rough with the woman he loved...

He opened the door to Van and Cheyenne's room,

"What?"

"If you haven't noticed, Cheyenne, Van, Ryan and Elizabeth have been living in Kyra's room.." She was amazed, shades of blues and greens, and some yellows covered the room, the crib was set up in the corner, bedding and all, the changing table across from it. She looked at the Teddy Bears painted on the wall, the closet which was almost full, arranged from sizes, newborn to twelve months.

"It's-It's a boy?" she asked breathless..

"Yeah I had the doctor tell me..."

"How did- How did you?"

"We snuck everything up when you were asleep, in the bathroom or at one of your appointments, it was hard to do- but we managed." He had his hands on his hips, a triumphant grin spread across his tanned face.

"Where's Kyra?"

"Van set her up the garage, I payed for an air conditioner, it's practically a one room apartment, nicer than our first house in fact.." he reminisced.

"Oh-" She ran her fingers through the soft blankets, plush, expensive...

"You like it?"

"I- I'm speechless.."

"That's a good thing right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." she turned around, "He likes it." She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her middle.

"Wow- it's amazing everytime I feel it.." He grinned.

"I do love you Brock.."

"I love you too..."

She closed in on his lips, tenderly pressing against them.

"You have a place to stay tonight?"

"The motel a couple of streets over.." he said, keeping her in their embrace, never wanting to let go.

"Well, you should stay here - tonight..." she added, trying not to sound pushy.

"I wouldn't want to put you out..."

She kissed him again, and again, feeling it more each time, and before she could stop herself, they were headed to her bedroom, what was about to happen was inevitable, and so wrong, it was right. She locked her door,

"I forgot how-" he tried to finish but Reba wouldn't allow it.

"Shhh-"

She woke up, in his arms, her body pressed up against his she felt the baby move under the blankets and thats when she realized Brock was awake, feeling the same thing-

"Why couldn't this have happened six and a half months ago?" she asked.

"It won't make him any different from Jake, Cheyenne or Kyra, he'll have you, which is the best thing he could ever have... and it won't make me love him any less..."

"You don't have to do this Brock, please, I don't want the baby to be the only reason-"

"I love you, that's the reason.." he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"How could you love me after all of these years?"

"I think the question is, How you ever love ME after all of these years?"

"That's a good question-" she chuckled.

"Marry me?"

"Brock?"

He got out of the bed, kneeling down on one knee,

"Marry me?"

"Again?"

"Yes... Again?"

"But-"

"Except this time, I'll do it right, I'll love you, do anything to make you happy, this baby will never know what was, he'll grow up with a Daddy... "

"Oh Brock... of course I want to marry you again, but I don't want to get hurt, I'm done with that..."

"Reba- I'll never be able to live with myself if I hurt you again..."

Maybe it was the hormones that were fogging her memory of those many nights crying herself to sleep over Brock, those many years dealing with his mistress just down the street, those days where she just couldn't help but hate him, but after all of these years, and all of the lies she responded,

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

_(Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, makes me smile to see all of these positive reviews, remember, it keeps me inspired friends! Enjoy this addition to my seemingly never ending Reba fanfiction! :D)_

"You really will?" he said, wiping his eyes before she could see his tears,

"Brock quit blubbering before I change my mind!" she responded.

"Wait til the kids find out!"

"Wait til BJ finds out..." she swallowed hard, choking back the lump in her throat that was starting to make her feel nauseous.

"I'll bet she'll be ecstatic.." He reassured.

She forgot; it was Barbra Jean, she wouldn't know betrayl if it hit her in her face.

"What will the kids say?"

"Hopefully good things.." he replied trying to keep her positive, the last thing he wanted was for her to change her mind. He kissed her lips, he forgot how soft they were,

"Let me go gussy myself up and we can go tell them." She said, trying to mirror his emotions.

This would be the first time in three or four months that Reba would get out of her robe, or at least happily do so. She searched through her closet, only to finally realize why she prefferred her pajamas, she had barely any maternity clothes, the ones from Jake were old and worn out. She burrowed in her dresser to find a white tank top to match one of her buttons ups, it would be better than putting on a musty maternity blouse, she slid on pair of jeans, buttoning them under her belly to avoid feeling fat. And looked down to see, as she recalled from her previous pregnancies, her feet were gone, hiding behind her expanding middle.

"You're so beautiful.." Brock said when he saw her again, this time drying his hair with a towel from the bathroom,

"Oh Brock..." Her cheeks flushed, matching her hair, "You always were the _only_ one who knew how to make me blush.."

"Well if it's just calling you "beautiful", what kind of guys were you with that didn't say it all of the time?" he asked playfully, enjoying her rosy cheeks, something that always put a smile on his face,because it was a sign that she was happy... And it proved he could still flatter her.

"I'll go down first..." she said as he took her in his arms, too tired to repeat anything what they had done prior, she snuggled into his chest.

"Okay.." he whispered kissing the top of her head.

She didn't want to let him go, thinking if she left, he would go away, or just disappear and she would realize last night never happened. She walked down the steps,

"Cheyenne? Van?' she called cheerfully.

Van stared at her,

"MRS. H, YOU'RE DRESSED!"

"Yes Van I'm dressed." she said as a matter of factly, proud of herself she had finally crawled out of her rut she had made.

"Did you and Brian make up or something?" He chuckled.

"Not quite."

"Haha-"

"What are you laughing about?"

"I had a funny thought.." he chuckled more to himself.

"What was it?"

"It was nothing.." he pressed, trying to make her forget about it, which only made her more curious,

"Tell me Van!"

"I was just thinking that you and Mr. H finally made up, funny right?" He mumbled.

"Oh yeah, real funny!" she laughed nervously.

"MRS.H?"

"What Van?"

"You didn't?"

"I did." she mumbled.

"You did what?" Cheyenne interrupted as she walked out of the kitchen, Ryan on her hip while he slurped at his binky.

"Make up with your father..."

"Oh I'm glad! Jeez I told him he was being childish, not happy about the baby! I'm sure if he tried hard enough he'd like Brian and you could finally reassure Brian he had nothing to-"

"Not like that... At all."

"What do you mean?"

"I _made up_ with him-" she urged, trying to get her to see the point.

"Yeah and I said that's great, now you can tell Brian how you feel, and he wouldn't be threatened-"

"NO Cheyenne!" she stopped her daughter before she could say anything more about her ex- no good coward of a boyfriend.

"Mom?" Cheyenne asked furrowing her brow.

"Your father and I- well we- we-"

"EWWW!" she exclaimed.

"Oh C'MON Cheyenne! You have TWO children! I know you and Van do it!"

"SHUT UP MOM!"

"It's that it was with Dad, what about BJ? She'll be so- so hurt!"

"No she won't!I have a feeling your father didn't tell you either?"

Brock waited upstairs impatiently clapping his hands together, until finally it was too painful listening to Reba fumble around the actual situation, and he interrupted,

"BJ and I are getting divorced, and your mother and I are getting married!"

He exclaimed.

"So you've been, you know, for a while now? Mom, you're the other woman?"

"No, no ,no- BJ asked your father for a divorce a month ago, and we only, you knowed... last night..." she twiddled her thumbs..

"Oh..." Well this is a lot to process.." Van was speechless, maybe for the first time in his life as his wife spoke for them.

"I know- I didn't even believe it..." Reba said, running her hand down Brock's back wishing she wasn't so tired...

"I think- I think I'm happy for _you_ Mom, but Dad.."

"I'm not gonna leave again, you never realize how good you have it until you don't have what made life so good anymore... I've changed.."

"You don't believe in change.."

"I love your mother Cheyenne! And no one is gonna get in the middle of that this time.."

"Okay- well I have a wedding to plan in a month, don't want mom's water breaking walking down the aisle.." she laughed half- heartedly, remembering listening to her mother cry herself to sleep once more but ultimately she convinced her wandering mind, it might be okay this time and her mother wouldn't get hurt , her eyes widened at the not-so-ridiculous thought, after all Cheyenne went into labor on Graduation day, she took a deep breath, knowing her mother wouldn't let that happen, and then finally ending her skepticism and congratulated her parents.


	16. Chapter 16

_(Sorry about the short chapters, that's why I update every night! Reviews are much appreciated!)~Hannanball13_

**TWO MONTHS LATER-**

It took longer than expected to plan her parents second wedding, forgetting her father would never change; being so cheap, she meant. The past two months have been the best they could be, Brock took over caring for Reba, and brought her to every appointment, rubbed her feet, brought her out to dinner, but lately Reba was too tired to do anything. She was happy watching a movie every night. Cheyenne held up her mother's dress, just to make sure she would still fit, and she didn't need to get the seamstress that had slowly made her way up in Cheyenne's contacts straight to her speed dial. How was Cheyenne supposed to know the church would practically be the budget?

"You just have to try it on one more time!"

"C'mon Cheyenne, if it doesn't fit, let's face it, I'm wearing sweat pants down the aisle!"

Brock chuckled.

"I'm glad someone thinks you're funny!" she stomped her foot like a small child having a temper tantrum.

"Fine, I'll try on the dress!" She giggled,finally decinding to appease her eldest daughter. Reba tryed pulling herself up, her stomach leading the way, but it was much too hard, and Brock had to grab her arms, hoisting his soon-to-be -wife- again up, just happy it wasn't because she had to pee.

At this point her pregnancy, Reba showed no shame, just happy a healthy baby was growing inside of her, content with the new life she had been leading the past two months.

Cheyenne grabbed her mother's arm, much like her father had just done, practically dragging her up the stair case, ecstatic that her mother was willing to try on her dress again.

"It should fit, and if it doesn't, Marie will come over again tomorrow to fix it for the ceremony. Are you nervous?"

"I've already married him once, I suppose this time will be the same, except his ex- mistress is my maid of honor..." It finally had sunk in as she said it out loud, her friends and family must think she was nuts, which she didn't deny while she remembered the bachelorette party BJ tried so hard to impress her with... Reba cringed as she remembered the stripper...

"I can't believe the way Barbra Jean reacted when you told her that you and Dad were back together.."

Reba smiled at the thought, she remembered BJ's wild expression as she covered Henry's ears... He would eventually find out, she said, but maybe not today. She knew it had been rough, heck it wasn't so easy for Reba to tell her in the first place, but it had to be done and coming from Brock would have probably been cruel... And Brock didn't have the power to make BJ her maid of honor, which lightened the blow noticeably.

Barbra Jean would call everyday, assuring Reba this would be the best wedding she had ever had, and hopefully the last.

The "zipping" sound of Cheyenne triumphantly fitting Reba into her dress snapped her out of her daze,

"Perfect!" she unzipped the dress and Reba slid it off, slipping back into her clothes while her hand followed the ripples that were her baby jabbing at her sides and at times, kicking in her kidneys.

"Jake and him are sure gonna get along..."

"Why do you say that?" Cheyenne laughed as she hung her mother's dress back on the hanger and put it where it belonged.

"Well, he either has no room in there cause his legs are too long and he's gonna come out shooting hoops or he's gonna make me a soccor mom.." Reba glanced at the one tiny soccor trophy Jake had brought home to her, so proud of his tiny reward he made it a point to put it on her dresser, but then eventually he found basketball, which he enjoyed more.

"I wouldn't doubt it..."

Reba stretched her back,

"Ouch-"

Cheyenne's head shot up,

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I-I'm fine honey, just moved wrong is all, don't worry about it, now help me up!"

Cheyenne looked at her mother, remembering just pieces of the day Jake was born, and all of Ryan's and Elizabeth's birth, thinking about that dull ache in her back that was always followed by a contraction, but believing her mother and trusting that she would know after three children, she grabbed Reba's hand, and went to go take a shower.

Reba slowly made her way down the steps to watch a movie with Brock, usually,She would doze off about thirty or forty minutes in, waking up to find Brock had carried her upstairs and tucked her in without waking her up. "Thank you" she would mumble as she'd pull the covers up to her chin and quietly fall back to sleep.

"You ready to watch-" he picked up the movie on the end table, hiding the disappoinment in his eyes, "_Sleeping With the Enemy?" _

"Of course..." she grinned as she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and snuggled up onto his lap.

Like clockwork, Brock looked over to find Reba fast asleep, and sighed in relief as he turned off the T.V, the picture stopping at a bewildered expression on Julia Robert's face, and then eventually fading to black. He bent his knees, the past two months he had been doing this; and was starting to think that Van might have to start helping him with her when he climbed up the steps. His knees were bad enough, and he would eventually want to play golf again, maybe not anytime soon, but again.

Brock slowly and painfully made his way up the stairs, a snoozing Reba in his arms, he admired her peaceful expression while she slept, loving her even more, his heart swelling with happiness he placed her in bed, sliding her slippers off and tucking her in, he always made her get in her pajamas before the movie, just so he wouldn't have to wake her up when she would fall asleep.

He kissed her forehead, and whispered,

"I love you." Even though she wouldn't hear him or say it back, and slid off his pants, joining her. He fell fast asleep, enjoying the familiar body heat that radiated off of Reba, and took a deep breath, remembering he was getting married tomorrow.

Reba stretched her back as she peeled off the comforter from her sweaty PJ's and rubbed at her sides, feeling more achy than usual, but cast that feeling aside, convincing herself she had slept funny, Brock was gone, off to the church when she made her way down stairs, BJ was awaiting Reba in the kitchen, tapping her foot impatiently holding a curling iron and a straightener.

"Breakfast is on the table, no toast- umm, burnt it." She pointed at the garbage can where two pieces of charred bread lay sadly on top of a banana peel.

"You gonna attack me with those things while I eat?" she asked jokingly, pulling the chair out to sit down, nibbling at the strawberry she grabbed from the bowl, realizing, strangely, she wasn't all that hungry this morning..

"Yeah, I let you sleep in, one more hour to be exact- you really don't need those bags under your eyes when you're-"

BJ innocently stopped talking, looking up to see a glare that could kill,

"Fine-" she replied stabbing at an egg.

Barbra Jean, curled and straightened, straightened and curled, only stopping once to let Reba use the bathroom which came as a pleasant surprise, she went on and on about how happy she was being Reba's maid of honor, and chuckled at the thought of Henry in a little suit, bearing the rings.

After she was done, she handed her best friend a button up and a pair of jeans to dress in so she wouldn't ruin her hair, and waited in the car with Reba's dress, Van had hung cans off of Rhonda, using fishing line, because tape might damage the original paint job, and had taken it to the church, so they had Brocks SUV.

BJ noticed Reba's tense attitude, and the fact she had been pressing at her sides the same way now as she was while she was doing her hair.

"You alright there Red?" she asked as she turned out of the driveway.

"Yep... Just thinking.."

"Does thinking require lamaz?"

"Who says I'm doing- What are you talking about?" Reba argued.

"Ohhh you're definitely not just breathing that way..." She made dramatic blowing noises and heaving sounds to get her point across, "No-" She ended seriously.

"It's fine- just Braxton Hicks you know?"

"Sure." The big blonde answered skeptically, turning into the church, as Reba breathed out, thinking about how annoying the directional was in the process.

BJ helped Reba from the car,

"BJ, don't tell Brock, I don't want to ruin everything!" she begged.

Barbra Jean shuddered,

"You really want this don't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz I woulda been to the hospital before you could blink, shoving an epidural into my own spine.."

Reba cringed, whether from the thought of a giant needle or a contraction BJ didn't want to know, she grabbed the dress from the back seat, going along with her pregnant best friend, understanding Reba really wanted a wedding, she tried her best to forget the fact that Reba was obviously, in labor.


	17. Chapter 17

_(Yeah, yeah a million years since I've updated, but here's something special for ya…)_

"Listen Reebs, you're really startin to freak me out…."

"BJ, you gave birth to Henry- At least I think it was you, or was that another one of Brock's mistresses?" Reba joked, even through the pain.

"It's unnerving that you, Reba Hart, are still making mistress jokes about your soon to be husband again." Barbra Jean retorted, with her new found attitude.

"Shut up and just help me up these steps…" The back door stairs to the church were steep, it was obvious they weren't meant for women in their third trimester.

BJ breathed a sigh of relief as Reba made it up the last step, she was practically in the clear, now all they had to do was get her dress on, and they were gold….

Cheyenne met them in the hallway,

"You two are late! Gosh mom, at least you could show up early to your own wedding…"

"Oh gee thank you Cheyenne, BJ done my hair up all nice for today- you look nice too.."

"Haha. Sarcasm aint gonna ruin my spirits, my parents are getting married, I would think you'd be a little more excited…"

"I am Cheyenne, but remember I've already done this, now shoo, Barbra Jean will help me into my dress and you can go make sure the kids are ready… kay?"

"Oh, okay, I just figured I could help too, but if you want BJ to do it instead…" She walked away like a small child denied the last cookie in the cookie jar, Reba sighed,

"Maybe my next wedding Cheyenne!" she called, but her daughter was already out of ear shot.

"Gee you gotta be so harsh there Red?" BJ teased.

"If I hadn't been she wouldn't of left, and she would of found out bout, you know?" Reba bent over in pain as Van was walking by,

"Everything okay there Mrs. H?" he asked bending to her level,

Reba quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and made up one of her excuses,

"I dropped a contact."

"You don't wear- BJ grabbed Van by the shoulder, her nails digging into his jacket,

"Today. She. . Contacts." She added behind her clenched jaw.

"Ok-kay, I- this isn't graduation all over again is it Mrs.H?"

"NonSENSE- she cut off to bend down again.

"Mrs.H, you really should-

"You think I don't know what we should do? I know Van, lemme decide okay, you MOron?"

"Fine, what are you gonna decide?" he asked seriously.

"We are having a wedding!" Reba yelled.

"Okay. Does Cheyenne know about, you know?"

"No- She doesn't, and I expect you not to tell her." Reba got back up to look Van in the eyes, "She wanted to graduate, she got to. I wanna get married, I'm gonna."

"Whatever you say.." Van bowed his head, "You need anything before I go take my place in line?"

"No Van, just tell everyone I'm comin' if they start askin."

"Ye ma'am." And he walked away.

"Okay, Reebs, let's get ya in your dress so we can get ya married and that epidural…"

"Thanks- But I don't think we'll have time for that epidural…" The way she felt right now, is definitely not what she remembered from having Jake, at this point she just wanted it out.

Just as Reba suspected, people were asking questions, but BJ managed to get her in her dress, and all ready herself in about twenty minutes. With a lot of scoffing from Reba, she even had time for one last bear hug before she had to walk down the aisle.

"ALRIGHT! Get off of me you big baboon!"

"Oh Reba, it's not every day your best friend gets married…"

"Especially not to your ex-husband."

"That's behind us now, I'll go find your Daddy, and we'll get this weddin on the road!"

BJ kept her promise, in no time Reba's Dad was by her side, her arms clasped tightly in his. His eye sparkled the way she remembered they sparkled when she was just a little girl.

"Now punkin- are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Daddy, very much, just like I want this baby, I don't think there is any other man in the world I would like to be the father of my child."

"But what about-

Luckily the music began before he could utter the name that always sent her into a panic, Reba's heart jumped into her throat at just the mere thought of Brian, at no time today did she want to think about her ex- No way, no how, she was more than content thinking about Brock.

Sweat trickled down her brow, whether from nerves or the pain, she couldn't tell. As another pain shot through her body the minister started to speak,

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Her father said, a twinge of hesitance ringing in his tone, but he let go of her arm, and let Brock help his daughter up the tiny step. If she loved him, then he guessed there was no stopping his hard headed Reba.

"We are together here today to bond this man and this woman in matrimony…." As the minister went on, Brock smiled his goofy grin, absorbing the moment, taking in her eyes, her hair, and all of the things he had promised himself he'd appreciate more. He felt happy for the first time in years, Reba was the void, that hole he felt when he was with BJ, it was Reba that was missing. The hole Barbra Jean filled was one he could live without being filled, that was his stupidity. He just happened to screw up more than the average guy; his midlife crisis involved a dark exam room and his dental hygienist, but turned into a bitter divorce, a wedding he didn't want and a baby. Of course he couldn't imagine his life without Henry, or any of his children for that matter, and as strange as it sounded, he wasn't sure if he could imagine his life without his ex-wife being down the street either, it just so happened in Brocks world, that was normal. He could practically hear the joy ringing in his ears, and the pounding in his chest almost distracted him from the nervous tingle in his toes. Reba twitched in his grasp, and the little bit of motion jerked him from his thoughts.

"I do." He said, when the minister looked at him insistently, Reba chuckled nervously.

The minister went on, Brock wiggled his toes a bit trying to make them stop tingling but instead of the usual relief he felt afterward, he only felt a "Squish", he looked down nonchalantly to see, from his toes to underneath Reba's gown was soaked. He looked back up to wonder, but was distracted by the minister once more,

"And Reba?"

"I-I do." She answered, gulping in a huge breath after doing so,

"You may kiss the bride." Even through the soggy feeling in his shoes, he locked his lips to Reba's and when he unlatched he leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"The honeymoon can wait, how about we go have a baby first?"

She blushed through tears of joy.

"I'm up for it…" she shuddered.

"You alright?" This time, his voice echoed through the church.

"Y- I just don't feel all that well, we should really go." Cheyenne stepped from her spot as a bridesmaid,

"Where are you going? This is the part where you live hap-

She looked down at her father's feet,

"What did you two do, stand in a pud-MOM YOU"RE IN LABOR!" she realized he eyes widening in disbelief.

"Shhh, keep it down Cheyenne…" But it was too late; the whole congregation was up from their seats, Van made his way over,

"I'll go get Mr. H's car, and bring it round front, then I'll take the kids home in Cheyenne's car.."

"Thank you Van, Now scram, get the car!" Brock ordered after Van stood there for several seconds just staring at the puddle everyone else had their eyes glued to, he waved his hands in front of Van's face and repeated "Scram!" His goofy son in law pushed through the crowd and disappeared out the back door of the church.

"NOW EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Cheyenne screamed. Her voice reached such an octave that many guests covered their ears, and moved from the aisle immediately. Moments later you heard honking out in the front of the church. Van beeped once or twice more impatiently and then it stopped all of a sudden, to be replaced with shouts.

"What could he be doin?" Reba asked the pain now showing itself in her annoyed voice.

"I don't know.." Brock answered stretching his neck curiously, dragging Reba faster and faster up the aisle.

"Here, I got her see where that ruckus is coming from there pretty boy…" Mr. Mckinney took hold of Reba's arm propping it around his neck,

"Daddy, I never thought it would be this way, I swear I didn't…" She groveled.

"Now don't you worry sweetheart, not many daddies get to see their little girls get married and have one of their grandchildren all in the same day…" He tried to hide how ridiculous it sounded to him with a sort of excitement.

Reba finally made it to the front of the church only to find the source of the arguing, which sent her heart up into her throat. There stood Brian. The person she had managed to avoid, for nearly five months…

"How dare you come to my wedding!" Brock yelled.

"How dare you try to father my child!" Brian screamed back, Reba watched with tears streaming down her face at the spectacle in front of her. She felt dizzy, and her head was pounding, but she raised her voice loud enough to get their attention.

"THAT"S ENOUGH! BRIAN I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME BACK NOW OF aH!" Reba crumpled in her father's grasp… And then there was black…

(_I'm feeling lazy, and would much rather just write the next part with this one, just pretend there was a lapse of time, and I built up the suspense, it's like the joy of reading without the frustration! Consider it a favor from me to the few of you who read this. Enjoy, this is possibly the last part, depending if I'm feeling saucy or not….. XD )_

Reba woke up, with Brock looking over her, his eyes glossy. She felt the familiar feel of her wedding dress, and the motion of a car, only she looked around to find she was in no car she had ever been in, but an ambulance.

"Brock?"

"Yeah honey? Thank goodness you're awake!"

The vehicle stopped, and to Reba's surprised the doors opened and the light of the day came flooding in,

"Did I fall?"

"No, no you passed out, the E.M.T says you're about 9 and a half centimeters, they're not gonna waste any time getting you up to the maternity ward.. I'm so glad you woke up.." He smiled, wiping his cheeks of the tears that had managed to fall.

"Where did Brian go?" she asked, still feeling a little dizzy, and slightly nauseous.

"Van took care of him…"

"What do you mean?" her head shot up, "You didn't let Van hurt him too bad did ya?"

"No, he's fine, although he deserved a beatin I left Van to keep him far away from us., I didn't let him lay a finger on him."

Reba felt the wheels of the gurney hit the ground and another contraction go flying through her lower stomach, she reached down to her protruding tummy, and felt around, it was how she remembered it felt when Cheyenne was born, tight as a drum. The baby was ready.

She breathed through contraction after contraction as the EMT's barreled through the E.R just down the hallway to the Maternity Ward doors. Nurses gathered round, surprised to see the wedding dress, Reba listened as they giggled at her expense, but wrote it off as a sharp pain ran up her back and through her side.

"Brock, make em hurry.." But there was no need to hurry, they already had her in the room, it was getting her out of the dress that was causing so much trouble, how BJ got her into the thing was an absolute mystery to Reba. She cringed as she heard the dress tear as a nurse attempted to unzipper it, but Brock didn't seem to notice, it was just a matter of time anyway she supposed because that material had been stretched so much to get her to fit in it for today, it was just barely more than paper thin. They helped Reba into and ill-fitting gown, and began hooking her up to all sorts of monitors, ones that kept her pulse, another for her blood pressure, an I.V so she would stay hydrated and a fetal heart rate monitor. Never had she had to feel the displeasure of that plastic contraption around her baby bump, it was something that made her worry. Within minutes a doctor entered, one Reba had never met before,

"I'm Doctor Blake, is our doctor on the way, or would you like me to handle this?"

Reba looked up at Brock,

"I called, but only got her voicemail, I'm sorry honey.." He looked down at his wife for reassurance that he shouldn't feel bad.

"It's- AH" She pulled Brock down to her face,

"GET IT OUTTA ME!" She yelled into his face.

"Uh, Doc, could you? I don't know… Help me out here."

The doctor chuckled, clearly not as afraid of Reba as Brock was at the moment.

"Would you mind if I took a look Mrs. – Oh, I don't believe I caught your name…"

"Mrs. Hart, Reba, if you prefer young lady…"

"Mrs. Hart will do, let me just take a look here…" She closed the door, and slid on a pair of examination gloves, "Just what I suspected, you're ten centimeters, dilated, but your blood pressure is a little high, so we're gonna start to push, but I want you to take it easy.."

"O-Okay" Reba stuttered, wondering how she was going to take it easy pushing out a human from her body, but she would give it the ol' Texas try.

"Alright, on my count of three, I want a slow paced push, one, two, three and push."

And Reba did, The doctor grimaced, ot in disgust but in disappointment,

"Can I get another nurse in here?" She yelled down the hallway.

"What do you need another nurse for?" Asked Reba nervously, sweat pouring down her face already while she looked at the one already present,

"It's just a precaution, now Mrs. Hart, again, on my count, One, two, three, and push"

Reba tried again, and rather than pushing easily as the doctor had asked she did with all of her might, the monitor on her left went crazy,

"Uh- oh.." The Doctor jumped up, her eyes in a panic, "Mrs. Hart the baby's heart rate is dropping very fast, we have to get you in for an emergency C-section!" she said firmly.

"What? Why?" Brock didn't say anything, he stood there with his mouth wide open,

"Mr. Hart, I need you to go outside, while we prep your wife, and see if we can get the babies heart rate t increase…"

"I don't want him to go! He can't leave me anymore!" She cried, but one of the nurses pulled him out the door,

"I love you more than anything Reba!" he yelled.

"What happens now?" Reba sobbed, "T-tell me what happens now?"

The woman worked fast, unhooking her from all of the different monitors to portable ones,

"We'll get you to a room, and I can have your baby out in sixty five seconds if I have to…"

"Can Brock come with me…"

"Usually under these circumstances-

"Please?" Reba cut off "We just got married today, my children aren't here for him, cuz they're trying to keep the baby's father away from us so Brock can sign the birth certificate!"

"Oh my, well ummm."

"Please?" Reba begged one last time,

"I suppose.. Nurse get some scrubs and bring him to surgery room 303!"

"Thank you!" Reba sobbed, "Thank you so much!"

Five people wheeled her out of the room, they took the corner slowly, but then it turned into a full blown sprint, the baby's heart rate jumped up and down, but never did it return to normal, they busted through the doors of another room, and they placed a cap on top of Reba's head, tucking in her hair as they transferred her to the table, they put a curtain up, and they began numbing her, giving her absolutely no warning as to when they began the c-section.

Brock came in, tying the scrubs off, and then adjusted his cap so his last golden lock of hair was no longer visible,

Reba looked over,

"You're the only man I know who would be worried about lookin good in the delivery room.." she joked.

"Honey, they've started, and I want you to know, I've never seen you look more beautiful than you do now, right here with me."

"You always know what to say Brock Hart, that's why I fell in love with you all over again.."

He smiled, but his head shot up,

"The baby's out." But there was no excitement in his tone, and no happiness in his facial expression.

"Why isn't it crying?" Reba started to cry again.

"I don't know."

The doctor brought the baby to a small table, and pushed on it tiny chest a couple of times and suctioned down into its throat, and as Reba's sobs got harder and harder, the baby finally let out a loud wail.

"Thank goodness." Brock laughed.

The doctor, wrapped the baby in a blanket, and walked over to Reba,

"Meet your new son Mrs. Hart, he just had a little gunk in his throat is all, but he seems fine.."

"Aww Brock, he's perfect ain't he?"

"He's your son of course he's beautiful."

"Well he's your son too." She laughed, forgetting all about Brian.

Reba basked in the joy of seeing her son for the first time, while Brian sat in the waiting room, awaiting the news of the birth of his son, one he intended on fathering.


	18. Chapter 18

(_I apologize for the horrendous delay in between this update and the last, this is truly difficult to write for for me lately, so bear with me please Comments are always appreciated! Enjoy!)_

"Your mother did great, it was just- Cheyenne he's so adorable six pounds exactly! He's like cradling a little football!" Brock gushed, smiling from ear to ear.

"It took a little longer than I thought it would have… Dad, Brian's here."

Brock's smile held, but his eyes revealed his true contempt for the situation.

"Well where is he? I should congratulate him! After all he does have a son!" he said with a false sense of reconciliation ringing in his tone.

"He went outside; as soon as they updated us when Mom had to be rushed into surgery- so do I get to see her?" Cheyenne pointed in the direction of the doors her father had exited.

"I don't know honey, she's exhausted, it wasn't a pretty sight…" He looked around nervously for Brian, but managed to make eye contact with Cheyenne, seeing the gnawing hope in her eyes that sent him back to when she was just a little girl to all of those times she asked for a quarter for the gum ball machine, "But I'll see what I can do." He smiled, kissing the top of her forehead, "Where's Kyra?"

"With Jake, Van and BJ in the cafeteria… Like I said, it took longer than expected."

Brock fiddled with the surgical mask in his sweaty palms, unaware of the messy state his hair was in. He took his sweet time to step outside into the orange evening in Texas, letting the very slight breeze stop the sweat dribbling down his forehead in its tracks.

"Brian?" He called, searching the front perimeter of the hospital and in the parking lot.

"Yeah?" He asked, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Were you cryin?" Brock asked, clearing his throat to make his voice deeper than usual.

"Uhh, no, it's dry, the wind blew, dust got in my eye…" he lied, "Everything all right?" he asked after a slight pause.

"Yeah, everyone's fine… The baby too…It's a boy." Brock admitted.

"Huh… Well, I prolly woulda known that sooner if I had decided to stick around, now wouldn't I have?" he looked down, the shame showing in his face.

"Well… I should get back to my wife, because you know, that's what she is again, my _wife _and I intend for it to stay that way. And Brian, my wife, can't really handle you right now, ya hear? So you best be keepin' your distance, unless you want the Hart- Montgomery family houndin' you again." Brock added for good measure.

As Brock started to leave, Brian cleared his throat,

"I ran away. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to share a baby with a family like yours, I would like a chance though, I really would…." He continued.

Brock turned around quickly, only inches from Brian's face,

"You _did_ run away. And you hurt her… You really hurt her, now I've made my mistakes, and I admit that, but never did I run away from my kids! NEVER! I married a woman so I could be close to my own son… A man, who runs away from their own flesh and blood, deserves no second chances. I will not have my family all discombobulated because you want to be a father part time, whether you intend to be here for this baby's life or not, my name is already on the birth certificate. This child will be raised as a Hart. Now I think somebody should leave, and there is no question about who it should be." Brock stated, venom practically dripping down his chin.

"Point taken." Brian replied, his arms rose. "But you haven't seen the last of me.." he added, the crunching of his boots becoming less and less as he made his way further into the parking lot, out of Brock's sight.

In partial triumph, Brock made his way back into the hospital, the smell of bleach hitting him in the face as he reached the maternity ward.

"Hey guys…" he grinned again, taking a hold of Jake, Kyra and Henry in a hug, "Well I am happy to report that you three now have an adorable little brother to spoil- isn't that great?" Of course Henry had no response, Kyra half nodded and Jake responded, although outgrowing this answer a little, "COOL!"

"And Elizabeth, You have a new Uncle, how's about that beautiful?" Brock ran his fingers through her curls.

"I get to play with another baby?" she asked, her tiny voice piercing the quiet of the waiting room in delight.

"Yes doll, you got another baby to dress up!" He winked.

"Mr.H?" Van interrupted.

"What?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mrs. H in that much pain before…" he stated, fear bubbling in his throat.

"I know Van, but you know Reba, she's tough. And she's fine! I mean she'll have a wicked scar, but if only you could see him Van, you'd know it was worth it!"

"Okay, Cheyenne went to go see her, give her these for me…" Van held out some flowers,

"Alright Van, but you are aware she's not dying- she gave birth, she'll be up and nagging you in a couple weeks…" Brock chuckled taking the flowers, "You know what? Why don't you give em to her yourself, lemme prove to you your mother in law is alive, come with me…"

"They only said immediate family was allowed to-

"And you are family buddy!" Brock answered, shoving Van in his shoulder blades in the direction of Reba's room.

When the door came into view, Brock was more nervous than his son in law, who seemed to be shaking from his toes.

"Calm down Van." He reminded as he opened the door to reveal Reba, half sitting, half lying, stiff from the neck down.

"Well hey thereeee, look at thiss! A little less than half of the handsome men in my life standing right before me! Come on over here Van! Come see im', now I got a very important question to ask you and Cheyenne!" Reba took to her words whimsically, as if she hadn't been this happy before in her life, but the tiredness and events of this day were showing heavy in her tone.

Cheyenne held the little boy,

"Mom, he's so beautiful… I don't remember my first time holding Jake very well anymore, but I do remember bein scared Kyra was gonna throw him…"

"Wow, Mrs. H, good job, look at him all strong, he's just the man we needed, we can make ourselves a baseball team! We'll be like the Von Traps; you know without the singing, or the nuns, and the Nazi's, awww darn it!"

"What's wrong?" Reba questioned, looking for any upset having to do with her newborn son,

"Aww nothin'- Van Replied, "It just doesn't sound so fun anymore without the Nazi-Nun dynamic…" he shook hi head.

"Okay, Well never you mind bout them Nuns- Van, Cheyenne, how's about you two be this little fella's Godparents?"

"Mom we would be honored!" Cheyenne squealed.

"Can I hold him?" Brock asked, advancing in his daughter's direction, eager to hold his son he had only been able to glance at through glass.

"Of course Daddy!" She handed him the curled up little guy,

"Brock, ya know I was thinkin, Marcus is an awfully nice name…"

"Marcus… Marcus Enroll…I could see it, Mark…. Yeah I think I like it!" Brock grinned again-

"Uhh, Brock, there is NO way we are giving our son the middle name of ENROLL, you re-think and you do it quick, because in five seconds the middle names gonna be 'Jesus'!" She joked..

"I like John, that's nice right? My daddy wouldn't mind a handsome little fella sharin' that name with him." He glanced up playfully at Reba

"What do you think, Van, Cheyenne? Can we present, Marcus John Hart to our clan out there?"

"We think it's perfect." Cheyenne smiled, pulling Van into her arms.

"Want me to go give everyone a peek?" Brock asked his wife.

"Yeah, but hurry back! I haven't gotten to play with those little toes of his yet!" Reba called as Brock left the room again. She took her daughter's hand. "I love you kids sooo much…" she let tears fall. "I know startin' over again ain't gonna be easy you two, but you're by my side aintchya?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world.." Her daughter chuckled.

"What's that sposed ta mean?" Reba questioned defensively.

"This is the first time I'll truly be able to appreciate the way you and Dad handle the good, bad, sticky and the poop covered… Aint no way I'm givin up my front row seat!"


End file.
